


Three Empty Words

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Richie Tozier x Reader [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Three Empty Words by Shawn Mendes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Richie and y/n have loved  each other.I swear to you, they have.But not anymore.And what's the point of saying those three empty words when they don't mean a thing?





	Three Empty Words

Some time ago, if you asked anyone in Derry about Y/n Y/l/n, they would immediately think of Richie Tozier. Its just been like that since Y/n had moved to town. They quickly became a part of the Losers Club, and inseparable with Richie.

The were the best of friends, always did everything together, always told each other everything.

Everything.

So when they realized they had feelings for each other, they just told the other. No one was amused when they started dating. To them, it was obvious that it would happen some day.

They were that couple everybody knows about. Who were always together, always showing affection, barely fought, always went back to each other no matter what happened. 

And they loved each other. I swear to you they did.

Once.

But that was long ago

“And if something doesn’t change

Then we’ll keep on sinking further

Oh oh, we’re going through the motions, yeah

'Cause we can't fix what's broken

And I know it's gonna hurt

But darling I'll go first

'Cause I won’t keep on saying those three empty words”

Now, everything was just different.

They didn't seem to connect as they'd used to.

They didn't have the same passion when they talked to each other.

They definitely didn't seem as happy together as they used to be.

And they don't really remember when the fights started to get so bad, or when they started to get distant. When they realized they werent each others best friend anymore.

Or when they stopped loving each other.

They tried everything to get the relationship back, to fall in love again. Because they thought maybe, just maybe, it would be easier to stay.

So they went on dates and pretended everything was fine.

Made out on his old sofa like it felt the same.

Sang along to the songs they used to love like it still felt like they could rule the world.

Said they loved each other over and over, as if it could somehow make them feel something again.

They were trying, trying.

Trying to fall in love again.

Trying desperately to fix the broken relationship. Holding into what was left, scared to let go.

But no matter how much they tried, they would only make things worse.

Because those words didn't sound the same anymore.

They had been true, once.

But now they were meaningless, empty.

And they both knew it. But they knew, too, that it would still hurt to say it. So they never did. Who ever wants to get hurt?

And they kept it up until they couldn't bare it anymore.

They were on Richie´s car, on an empty parking lot, about to go on what should be another date.

Still living a lie.

And they'd knew one day it would be too much.

Richie was about to open his door when Y/n stopped him.

"Rich what- what's the point of all this?"

“Whatcha talking about?” he said, not thinking much of it

"This. Us." They motioned to the he both of them vaguely.

"You know we don't have to do this don't you?" He said, trying to keep himself from crying now.

It hadn't been a surprise, no. They had been waiting forno this to come. But that doesn't mean it was at all easy to finally say it.

"Then why are we?"

"I don't know, okay? What do you want me to say? Because I love you? Because we're love each other? You don't love me anymore and I don't love you either. And you fucking know it."

Richie had tried to restrain himself, but it was all too much. He couldn't keep himself from crying.

"I- I know. I loved you, you know? I really did." Richie could see the tears in their eyes too.

"I did too. For real. What happened to us, dammit?"

"Do you think you can ever get to love me again?"

"Honestly? No." He said, and y/n just nodded. "Do you?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, we've tried over and over again and it didn't get us anywhere. It's all just pointless."

"So what the hell were we doing all this time?"

"I was just- I'm scared, Rich. I don't wanna lose you. But I know it'll be even worse if we keep insisting, won't it?"

Richie just agreed silently. No matter how much he wanted it to work out, he knew it would. They had tried enough.

"So what now?"

"We break up I guess"

"And after that?"

"I don't know. I just know that I won't keep on saying those stupid fucking words when they don't an a thing. An de I know damn well you don't want to either."

"Do you think we'll ever go back to being friends?"

" I hope so. I really do. But I don't know."

Richie nodded and they just too did there, next to each other, in silence.

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and turned the engine on. It was the only sound they heard the whole way to y/n´s house.

And they had no idea what would happen next.

All they knew was that nothing would ever be the same, no matter how much they tried.

But they were kind f glad it was over. They wouldn't have to keep lying to themselves.

That doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Ive just gotten on ao3 so I'm sorry if things are messy.  
> Ive posted this on my tumblr account (same URL) and that's where all my fica are, but I'm going to update them here too from now on.
> 
> This is inspired by a song!


End file.
